1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a so-called electrostatic type of precipitating apparatus or unit which may be portable and which is improved as to structure and operation. A phase of the invention deals with a precipitator which makes possible the use of electrically energized elements of continuous construction and particularly, which will provide for a tensioned mounted retention of an ionizing wire assembly thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been many types of electrostatic filters or precipitators which have been based upon the Cottrell (U.S. Pat. No. 895,729) idea of ionizing dust-laden air with electricity of one potential while energizing a so-called collecting surface with electricity of opposite potential, such that dust particles charged by an ionizing portion of the apparatus will tend to move towards and deposit themselves on the collecting surface. Independent ionizing and collector sections, as established by the Penney U.S. Pat. No. 2,129,783 of 1938, have been employed in equipment manufactured to date for residential, commercial and industrial applications. Dielectric filtering units, typical of R. W. Newell of 1966, were found to be less efficient and impractical.
Due to the need for a plurality of individual ionizing wire stretch lengths or pieces along flow channels or passageways for more efficient precipitation or pick-up, the constructions have tended to become more and more complex and expensive. The need has been for a simplified but sophisticated type of apparatus which will provide a device of minimized size at a minimized cost while at the same time maximizing efficiency. The present day trend has been towards minimizing the cost with a resultant lowering of efficiency.
There has been thus an urgent need for a more efficient type of apparatus which will be simplified in its construction and, at the same time, which will have a good operating efficiency. Briefly, the trend from the early development of apparatus of a relatively simple construction has been towards more costly and complex units where maximized efficiency is to be attained and towards units of poorer efficiency where smaller size and lower cost are factors to be considered. There has been the need for a less costly unit of good or better efficiency than heretofore attained.
In endeavoring to solve the problem involved, it has been determined that the key to meeting it rests principally upon the construction and mounting of the dust energizing or ionizing elements, as well as the collector elements and particularly, on the need for devising an apparatus that will essentially make possible the utilization of a combined ionizing and collector section, of a continuous wire length for an ionizing row assembly and that will also permit the use of a continuous metal length in the construction of a collector plate assembly. I have been able to accomplish this in my improved device.